User talk:SoPretentious
Start a section with a header like this or use the box below, and sign it with four tildes (~~~~). Here to contest a deletion? Fill out a section on Deletion Appeal. Wondering why your story was deleted? Read this overview by . type=commenttitle placeholder=Enter a header, then click "new section" break=yes page=User talk:SoPretentious Archives Re SPUG Really? I always thought it was SPAG; Spelling punctuation and grammar. What does the 'U' stand for? Rinskuro13 12:46, October 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: A Lonely Night Hey.. I was wondering why my story, A Lonely Night got deleted.. may I have some details? And with every body that I find, and with every claymore that they mine, I won't forget who I'm looking for. 12:37, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Torterrafan5676 Request For Critique I have just completed the latest chapter in The Last Day of October series. If you have time to review this story, I would very much like to hear some feedback from you. The Last Day of October--Short Hoggers --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 01:52, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Appeal? I'm wondering why this doesn't meet quality standards? I understand if it has any spelling errors and such, and if it's poorly written. I'll try to make a better story or at least edit it to make it better. so yeah. UrbanPinapple (talk) 23:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC)UrbanPinapple MLPPasta-Wiki Good Morning, I can´t understand why you deleted my blog, because some other admins from the spinpasta-wiki had founded the mlppasta-wiki and now they don´t talk to me... I don´t understand why. We from the German wiki try to re-make it, and from your side comes no help, unimportant from the person, but nobody seems being interested in the mlppasta-wiki anymore... I hope maybe you can try to talk to the others... and then they will help us... if not, hm... DER HELD (talk) 07:22, October 24, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings Hello there. I've noticed that you deleted my story "A Plethora of Uneven Wings" because it did not meet the quality standards. I'm familiar with said standards and have never had a story deleted before. I was hoping that you could give me some specifics as to why it was deleted, and then maybe I could improve it. Perhaps the errors were simple ones that could have been avoided with a little more proofreading. In any case, if you could do this for me, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 18:14, October 28, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings (Deletion Appeal) I have revised my story and made a case in Deletion Appeal. I really appreciate your input and I agree with the points you have made. Hopefully the newly revised version proves to contain a better structure overall. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 15:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings (me again) Hello again. I would like to start off by saying that I appreciate you looking over my story again. I am most certainly going to give it another go. However, some of the points you've brought up I'm a little apprehensive about. I was hoping to discuss them with you. The expert approach that the facility lacks is intentional. This place isn't exactly a hospital or a proper psychology practice. I don't think curing phobias is an exact science, after all. These therapists are to actual therapists as cryptozoologists are to biologists (or something along the lines of that). As for the main character's understanding of his illness, I'm not exactly sure what you mean. He understands certain aspects of it, like when it started and how it is irrational (is this what you're referring to?). A person scared of the dark may be able to recall an event from their childhood that caused their fear. They also know the fear is irrational but continue to be frightened. For instance, I'm scared of ghosts (I am first and foremost a skeptic however). I realize that this fear is completely irrational because even if ghosts existed and there was one right in front of me, what are the chances that it could cause me any harm? But still, I will run from a cemetery or haunted house if I hear an unsettling noise or see something odd/paranormal (depending on the severity). Not sure what you mean by a lack of conflict/resolution either. The conflict is the protagonist dealing with his illness and by the end of the story, all is resolved. He snaps and loses the better part of his mind. It's not a happy ending, but all is said that needs to be said. I apologize for the long message - I was just hoping you could clear some things up for me. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 03:02, October 30, 2015 (UTC) A Plethora of Uneven Wings again The reason he only hallucinates dragonflies is because the illness is fear related. If you didn't notice, he tends to have a panic attack during moments where his fear is at its peak, causing a hallucination - a plot device used to illustrate his mental deterioration. In other words, he only snaps and loses his mind during said moments. I didn't really want to make the illness like schizophrenia where the effect is prolonged. I was going for more of small cracks here and there until eventually the whole dam gave way. As for the facility not being reputable, it was kind of like a last ditch effort to combat his problem. The characters may have noticed that it wasn't as distinguished as a real practice, but they didn't really have any other options. It was either that or continue living as they were, which was no longer an option after he left his son at the pond. I suppose I could add in that they weren't financially stable enough to afford a weekly therapist, or that the website painted a prettier picture for his wife, misleading them into thinking it was better than it was. So, the issue in the story is either poor execution, or my intentions aren't clear enough for the reader. It's kind of hard to tell at this point. I shall give it another once-over. Pokemongreen3867 (talk) 19:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Alert Just alerting all the admins about my new poll on the best pasta ever! Here it is! Creeper50 (talk) 15:24, November 11, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50